Sunagakure
Sunagakure Sunagakure is the Hidden Village of the Wind Country. Located in a valley behind the mountains of the Wind Country's desert. The desert is a difficult place to live with little water and natural resources and most people that live there are from poor families. Shinobi of Suna live by the teachings of ?, the first Kazekage. They believe that being merciful is a sign of weakness and they lead their country with strong military values. The believe that might is necessary to survive. Sunagakure History 32AK: Ryu Saminobo, a successful mercenary in the Wind Country has spent all of his life in the harsh terrain of the desert. He looks to the other villages forming and wants to do the same for the people suffering in the dessert. He approaches the Fudal with his team of Shinobi and preaches that the Wind country needs a great capital if it will ever be seen as an equal to the other countries. Ryu founds Suna, and is named the First Kazekage. 37AK: The battle for the land of Iron between Suna and Kumo was in full force. The overwhelming number of Kumo shinobi began to push the Suna army back when Ryu made the ultimate sacrifice for his Country. He held off the Kumogakure army single handedly giving his men enough time to retreat until the 1st Raikage gave him the finishing blow. Ryu's second in command, Hebimo Fonominoko is named the second Kazekage. 45AK: The First Ninja War began. After the failure that was the first Kage meeting, four of the countries declared war on each other while Iwagakure remained neautral and refused to get involved with such matters. A 10 year 4-way war between, Konoha, Suna, Kiri and Kumo lost many lives including that of the 2nd Raikage. 54AK: With the election of the 3rd Raikage, Kumo opted for peace, approaching Koizumi with a treaty to for an alliance in the war. Koizumi accepted the offer and approached the Mizukage with the same request while the Raikage spoke with the 2nd Kazekage. The Mizukage refused to be allied with Kumo as the bloodshed between the two countries has been massive over the years. The 2nd Kazekage Hebimo refused to have anything to do with Kumogakure for taking the life of the 1st Kazekage, but the Suna council knew that it would be a wise move to side with the alliace for the meanwhile so they elected that Hebimo was unfit to rule and made Karramaru Kaguya the 3rd Kazekage. 55AK: After a bloody 10 years the war came to an end with the beginning of the Konoha-Kumo-Suna alliance. Kirigakure retreated from the battlefields while Suna, Konoha and Kumo began working together. 60AK: Suna's village council order the Kazekage to agree to Kumo and Konoha's terms in order to keep the alliance sweet. 66AK: Suna's relationship with the alliance begins to weaken when Karramru disapears from teh village for a few months without a word. 67AK: Karramaru Kaguya approaches Uchiha Sakai and asks him to join Zetsumi's alliance with Kiri and in return he would hand him Raishimaru on a plate. 68AK: The 3rd Kazekage, Karramaru Kaguya tricked the Hokage and his ninja into a battle against the Sand allied with Zetsumi. During the battle Raishimaru managed to finally kill Uchiha Sakai and fled with his injured Shinobi. This marked the beginning of the Second Ninja War. The Council took the opportunity to find a new leader and named the famous Keiji Akiyama the Fourth Kazekage.